


Public Display of Possession

by Magicandmalice



Series: Public Displays [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Choking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Poor Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Seriously Hux's Father Is Not Nice, Snoke Ships It, brief physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Kylo stalked through the long corridors of the Finalizer on his way to Hux’s office, fury and hurt burning its way through him with each step closer. He should have known Hux hadn't meant it, would break his promise and leave Kylo to look the fool upon his return. He had been gone just shy of two weeks, his only desire to return and see Hux waiting for him as he had sworn he would be. But all that had greeted him as he descended the shuttle ramp had been a cold hanger bay crawling with troopers and technicians.Arriving at Hux’s office door, Kylo didn't even bother with knocking. Using the Force, he ripped the door open and stormed in only to stop in surprise, the angry words on the tip of his tongue finding a rather quick death as he took in the scene before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> If you have any reservation due to the tags, please skip to the notes at the end of the fic which should clarify a bit for those needing it.
> 
> This is a follow up to Public Display that was completely unplanned and is possibly going to have several more pieces to go with it so I do hope everyone enjoys it. Omega_Hux this is almost entirely your fault so this part is all yours:)

Kylo stalked through the long corridors of the Finalizer on his way to Hux’s office, fury and hurt burning its way through him with each step closer. He should have known Hux hadn't meant it, would break his promise and leave Kylo to look the fool upon his return. He had been gone just shy of two weeks, his only desire to return and see Hux waiting for him as he had sworn he would be. But all that had greeted him as he descended the shuttle ramp had been a cold hanger bay crawling with troopers and technicians. 

Kylo felt betrayed, hurt beyond anything he had ever known before, to realize Hux couldn't, or wouldn't, keep such a simple promise as to meet Kylo for even just a few moments; that he didn't care enough. He knew he should have left and not returned, should never have let himself be taken in by that pretty face and the words he had been so desperate for. He was paying for it now, but he would be damned if he was the only one going to walk away from this brokenhearted, he thought bitterly. It may be petty and even cruel, but no one had ever said he was nice.

Arriving at Hux’s office door, Kylo didn't even bother with knocking. Using the Force, he ripped the door open and stormed in only to stop in surprise, the angry words on the tip of his tongue finding a rather quick death as he took in the scene before him: Hux, head to the side, hair disheveled and a bright red mark blooming across one fair cheek, a spot of bright crimson marring his normally pale, pink lips as blood dripped sluggishly from a split on the corner of them. Eyes widening in fear and dread as they turned from the older man standing before him, arm still raised from the strike he had just delivered to Hux, to look over at Kylo. 

“Who do you think you are barging in here unannounced? I left strict orders that Armitage and I were not to be disturbed.” The older man snapped as he spun on Kylo. His blue eyes, the same shade as Hux’s own, narrowed in displeasure as the man waited for an answer.

Kylo couldn't have prevented what happened next if he had tried as rage blinded him and he lunged forward, arm outstretched. Using the Force, he grabbed the other by the throat, lifted him from the ground and slammed him into the far wall, his body making a solid thump as it connected with the durasteel. This man was obviously the reason Hux had not met him upon his return, which that alone was enough to deserve his wrath. But to cause harm to Hux? To strike him and spill his blood? That was absolutely unacceptable. 

“Ren! Kylo… stop.” Hux ordered as he came quickly to Kylo’s side. He grasped tightly to Kylo’s arm, trying his hardest to make him release the stranglehold Kylo had on the other.

“He struck you.” Kylo growled, the vocorder doing nothing to hide the murderous intent in his voice as he stared down at the pathetic man gasping for air.

“Yes, he did, but I need you to let him go. Kylo release him.” Hux ordered. 

“...”

“Kylo, he's my father. If you kill him here, I will be the one punished for it.” Hux whispered. 

Kylo squeezed just a bit tighter, holding it for another few seconds before releasing the man. Turning away from the pathetic heap slumping to the floor, Kylo looked at Hux and tilted his head.

Reaching his hand up once more, he stroked his fingers over the bruise already forming on the face he loved so much. Focusing the Force at his fingertips, he pushed it into the damaged skin, relieved to see it heal fully in only a few seconds. Kylo was pleased to see that his practice had finally seemed to pay off. 

“Kylo… how?” Hux asked, surprise thick in his voice.

“You were not waiting when I arrived as promised. I was… upset.” Kylo said haltingly as he pulled his hand back and ignored the question asked. That was a conversation he didn't wish to have just yet, at least not with anyone present other than Hux. 

Hux was staring at him in disbelief as he felt his face and found no pain. Then, he seemed to come back to himself and glared hard at the ground. 

“My father, Commandant Brendol Hux, the man you just tried to kill, showed up just yesterday, completely unannounced, and has been making things... difficult since his arrival. I was not informed of your arrival, Kylo. Please believe me when I say I truly did mean to keep my word,” Hux swore softly. 

“Not even man enough to keep a promise? You really are a useless boy. How you have managed to keep this position as long as you have, I do not know. You even have a little guard dog now, I see. Can't fight your own battles?” Brendol rasped as he got to his feet, drawing their attention to himself.

“Do not insult General Hux in my presence.” Kylo snarled as he rounded on the other. How dare he speak to Hux like that?

“I will speak to or about my son however I please. Now, I will ask one more time. Who do you think you are? Out of uniform, barging into your superior’s office uninvited, assaulting me and damaging First Order property. I will have your head for such insolence and disrespect.” Brendol snapped. 

Hux tried—he really did—but he couldn't help the sharp bark of laughter that escaped, immediately turning horrified eyes to his father afterwards.

“I see another lesson in showing me proper respect is in order.” Brendol spat, anger evident in the hard lines of his face.

“Sir, I meant no disrespect! But this is…” Hux let his words die as Kylo pulled himself to his full height and grabbed Brendol by the throat once more, this time without the Force, using nothing more than his own strength to hold him in a bruising grip.

“I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke’s Right Hand. I am the Co-Commander of the Finalizer, and as such General Hux is the only man here that may give me orders. As the Left Hand of Supreme Leader Snoke, he is the sole individual in the First Order that I acknowledge as my equal and thus the only one to have earned my respect. You live now only because he asked me to spare you, but say another filthy word about him and even he will not keep me from snapping your neck where you stand.” Kylo hissed venomously as he tilted his helmeted head in close to the man's red face.

“You would dare to harm a superior officer; not just once, but twice?” Brendol gasped.

Malice dripping from each whispered word, Kylo leaned in closed to Brendol’s red face. “You are not my superior in any way. To me, you are nothing more than the filth on my boot to scrape off. To harm you is nothing to me. To kill you would be a pleasure. However, your son wishes you to live and so you shall. But you will treat him with the respect one of his rank deserves. You will not touch him again during your visit, or I will make sure to enjoy every second that I spend breaking your mind and leaving you nothing more than a drooling husk.” Carelessly throwing the other to the ground with his final word.

“General, I must report to the Supreme Leader about the success of my mission, I will need to debrief you afterwards, though it might be a few hours before I am finished,” Kylo said as he turned back towards Hux. 

“That is fine; The Supreme Leader must not be kept waiting. Comm me when you are finished and come to my quarters. We can talk there as we need to,” Hux said, keeping his voice as flat as he could. He didn't want his father to learn of just how close he and Kylo really we’re just yet. Otherwise, his father really would end up dead before the next cycle. He was sure his father would know that they were close in some way after their actions only moments ago, but he hoped that Brendol had been distracted enough simply regaining his breath that he would think them only good friends and nothing more. 

If Brendol suspected any more between them than that, Hux was sure he would be dead before Kylo could return from his meeting with Snoke. No threat Kylo made would keep him safe if his father learned just what Hux’s relationship with Kylo really was.

“That will be fine, General. As for you, Commandant, I do think a little insurance is in order. Just so you don't get it in your head to try anything once I leave.” Kylo growled as he turned back to the elder Hux.

“Insurance?”

In lieu of any verbal answer, Kylo lifted his right hand and slowly curled his fingers in to form a loose fist. A choked breath of panic hissed out through Brendol’s lips as his own hands clutched at his chest above his heart, his skin suddenly paling and his eyes widening with fear.

“W-what are you…”

“Can't even finish your sentences? Pathetic. In answer to your question, what you feel is the Force. I hold your heart in the grip of my power and it shall remain that way until you have left the Finalizer. If you so much as think about laying a hand on or harming The General again during your remaining time here, and trust me I will know if you do, then my actions will be swift and painful for you.” Kylo purred as he tightened his fist just the slightest bit, the grip on Brendol’s heart mirroring the action, before loosening his hold and lowering his arm, turning to leave as abruptly as he had come. 

Silence rang in the room as both the elder and younger Hux stood and stared at the open doorway through which Kylo had left.

“Your pet Knight has a nice trick, but don't think you're safe from me, Armitage.” Brendol snarled, breaking the silence and stalking to the door. Casting a brief hate filled glare at his son, he made sure his parting words did far more damage than his fists ever would. “This is the last time I will be embarrassed by your failures. I will make sure of that personally.”

Hux felt a shiver of fear creep down his spine at his father's last words. It would seem his rank, status, or even his life was about to be ripped away from him by his father's own hands. He felt himself start to shut down, mechanically straightening his office before leaving and heading to his private quarters. His body and mind numb during the entire trek, unaware of anything until he found himself face down on his bed. Then, the tears finally came and he gave into the despair that had been crushing him the moment his father had stepped foot on the Finalizer. 

 

***********************

 

“You have done well in completing your mission. You recovered the artifact I sent you for as well, as did away with the Resistance cell at the location. Your strength grows more with each passing day. I am pleased with this, yet there seems to be something troubling you. Nothing to do with the Force, but a more personal matter,” Snoke mused as he looked down upon his apprentice’s bowed head, noting the sudden tension as his body stiffened at Snoke’s words.

“It is nothing to trouble yourself with, Master.” Kylo said quickly. His Master should not be bothered with Kylo’s own problems about Hux and his father. 

“Do not think to tell me what I should or should not concern myself with,” Snoke said in a voice that made Kylo struggle not to flinch. Upsetting his Master had not been his intention. Feeling the creeping tendrils of his Master's mind probing at his own, Kylo relaxed and let him in. There was no point in hiding the murderous rage he felt at the elder Hux’s actions towards his lover. Besides, he had no desire to feel the agony that came with displeasing his Master by trying to hide something from him.

“So, the problem is our General; though I do not see why this causes conflict for you, my young apprentice,” Snoke said as he leaned forward and peered closer at Kylo.

“I want to rip him apart,” Kylo admitted.

“Then do so.”

“But Master, he is a high ranking…”

“General Hux is worth more to me and the continued success of the First Order than an old man that is unable to move on from the glory days of his past. He would break a tool that has already been punished for the failures on Starkiller, and it is not his to break in the first place. I allow your attachment to the General because it further grounds you to your passion and the Dark side of the Force. 

“That means I do not expect you to stand by and allow another to damage that which belongs to you. Do as you please to the Commandant. There will be no action taken against the General for your decision. Sort this problem by morning and return to me; I will have another mission for you then,” Snoke said as he dismissed Kylo and cut the holo transmission.

Kylo stood there in shock for several moments before a truly sinister smile spread across his lips. He already had a plan forming on the best way to dispose of the scum Hux called his father. First, though, he needed to find Hux. He had missed the other desperately during his time away and needed the other in his arms once more. Turning, he stalked out of the Holo chamber on the Finalizer and began making his way to Hux’s quarters. 

 

**********************

Hux tried to clear his mind of his father's parting words before Kylo arrived, but he knew it was a failed endeavor as he opened his door and found Kylo waiting on the other side, considerably earlier than anticipated. Stepping back, he allowed the other in, closing the door behind them before turning to face Kylo. He watched as Kylo quickly removed his mask and tossed it aside. Hux found himself crowded against the wall and staring up into dark eyes he was all too tempted to allow himself to drown in.

“What happened?” Kylo asked as he gently pressed his forehead to Hux’s own. He had felt the despair and pain coming off of Hux before he had made it even halfway to his quarters, a complete difference to the Hux he had parted with before meeting with Snoke. What had happened in such a short time between the two men? Surely, Hux’s father couldn't have been so stupid as to cause his son more pain even after the threat Kylo had left him with.

As he saw the memory Hux pushed towards him, unable to say the words aloud, Kylo felt his fury flare once more. He slid a hand up into red hair, fingers tangling just this side of painful as he pulled Hux’s head back, forcing the other to look at him as he stared into those beautiful, green eyes. Seeing a lifetime of fear and pain in them, Kylo felt a wave of love and a desperate need to protect that he almost couldn't control.

“I will destroy him,” Kylo hissed. “I will make him experience every bit of pain he has ever inflicted upon you and make him beg for my mercy.”

“You can't…”

“Oh, but I can. Who would dare go against Supreme Leader Snoke? After all, he gave me permission to do as I please to that pathetic man. The Supreme Leader has assured me that no actions will be taken against you for my decision. All you need to do is say the words and I will offer you his head,” Kylo purred as he moved in for a rough, possessive kiss. 

“Supreme Leader gave you permission to kill my father? Why would he waste such a valuable resource as the Commandant for me?” Hux asked. He knew his worth, and high as it might be to both Snoke and the First Order, surely his father was worth more. 

“You are more valuable to Snoke than your father could ever be. Your brilliant mind created Starkiller, and despite what happened you forced yourself to rise above that and start work on a second Starkiller even better than the first. You have won more battles and had more successful operations than any other in the First Order, and though your father created the Stormtrooper program, you have perfected it. You’ve brought more planets under our rule, gained us more valuable resources and shown more loyalty to Snoke than any other besides myself. This is all in addition to the fact that he says he has given you to me. You keep me grounded in the Dark Side and dim the voice of the Light that calls me. 

“You are mine, Hux, and I do not take kindly to people who threaten that which is not theirs,” Kylo murmured into a delicate ear, placing sharp nips along the pink flushed ridge, a tongue of heat licking up his spine at the needy sound that escaped Hux. Using both his hands and a bit of the Force to remove Hux’s clothing as quickly as possible, before he then starting on his own, his need to feel Hux’s naked against his own almost overwhelmed him entirely.

 

“Kill him,” Hux gasped, allowing his head to fall back and give Kylo greater access to the sensitive skin of his neck. He pushed into the warm body against his own, wanting to be held tighter until all the cold in him was chased away.

“Do you mean it?” Kylo growled, sucking a large bruise into soft skin. He pulled back in order to look at the mark. Claiming Hux as his in such a way satisfied a primal urge in him to possess, to own, and by the end of the night he would make sure Hux wore a vivid collar of bruises around that lovely neck.

“Yes, I want his head, or perhaps his heart if he even has one. Make him hurt and make him know why death has come for him,” Hux ordered, wrapping his arms tightly around Kylo’s neck and rising up on his toes.

“As you wish,” Kylo vowed, hands sliding down and grasping Hux just below his ass along the top of silken thighs, lifting him up, pleased when Hux wrapped those long legs tight around his waist and rolled his hips in a slow, filthy drag. 

“Someone is eager tonight,” Kylo murmured softly as he trailed his lips over to a smooth shoulder. 

“Shut up and fuck me, Kylo,” Hux snarled, tangling a hand in long hair and pulling roughly. Kylo knew how much Hux enjoyed it when he got possessive; when he used his brute strength to manhandle Hux. Now, to have Kylo come in here and offer Hux his father’s head, to kill on his order, it was a rush like nothing else he had ever felt to have this much control so freely given to him by Kylo.

Kylo pressed Hux harder to the wall as he brought their lips together once more, teeth nipping sharply, Hux moaning softly at the bite. Pulling back Kylo, grinned wickedly as he brought a hand up, his index finger tracing gently over damp, swollen lips and watching as green eyes darkened and a red flush stained pale cheeks.

“Suck.” Kylo ordered in a voice dark with promise.

Hux never hesitated.

 

***********************

Hux gritted his teeth as his father found him the morning of his departure on the bridge. He had hoped beyond hope that he would not have to see the man again before he left, but apparently Brendol was determined to get the last word on all of this. Oh, if only he knew what was waiting for him if he decided to continue on with his current line of threats. 

He was doing his best to ignore the subtle, yet curious, looks of the bridge personnel present. He knew every pair of eyes in the room were and he and his father and the humiliation of it all burned bright within him.

“I have contacted the Admirals and will be meeting with them once I have returned from my trip here. We will be discussing your future with the First Order and all of your recent failures. If I were you, I would start making plans for your replacement. After all, you wouldn’t want to make things even more difficult on whoever comes in to clean up your messes. Once you have been removed from your position, then I do believe you and I shall have a serious talk about where you went wrong,” Brendol said.

Hux closed his eyes and counted to ten silently, trying his best not to let the words get to him. Kylo had sworn to him last night that nothing would happen to him. He trusted Kylo not to let him down over something this big. Opening his eyes, he made sure to keep his face devoid of any emotion as he looked at his father; no weakness would be shown to this man ever again.

“Do as you please, Commandant, but I do not think the Board of Admirals will remove me from my post as quickly as you seem to think. I have done too much for The First Order and have already received my punishment for Starkiller’s destruction from Snoke himself. That is the only failure I have had to answer to in my years of service.” Hux replied.

“You arrogant little....” 

“You did not take my words to heart, Commandant.” Came a low mechanical voice from behind the elder Hux. Brendol froze and turned to the tower Knight behind him; Hux remained as he was, watching what was about to happen and not even bothering to tell his crew to get back to work as they turned to see what was happening with the three of them. Kylo being on the bridge never boded well for anyone involved.

“I have done as you asked,” Brendol said quickly, already feeling the phantom grip on his heart squeeze. 

“I can see your thoughts, Commandant. You can not hide them from me, and I know every little thing you have thought of in regards to the First Order and General Hux. Let me assure you that even if I was willing to overlook things in regards to this, Supreme Leader Snoke, however, is not. He will withdraw all support if you attempt to replace the General with anyone else. General Hux is irreplaceable,” Kylo hissed, the vocorder in his helmet doing nothing to hide the malice in his voice as he stepped nearer to the Commandant. 

“He wouldn’t….”

“Oh, but he would. Though it won’t matter any longer for you, anyways.” Kylo snarled, hand coming up and curling into a tight fist. 

Brendol froze in his place, every muscle paralyzed as he stared into the black mask before him. Surely this monster wouldn’t really kill him? Not over his bastard weakling of a son.

“The only weak one I see here is you, Commandant.” 

“Armitage, you would let him…” Brendol trailed off as the grip around his throat tightened further.

“My General?” Kylo breathed as he turned to Hux. He knew what Hux had asked for last night, but if he had changed his mind, now was the time to let him know. He would let the scum live if that is what he honestly wished for right then.

“You know what I want, Kylo.”

“As you command,” Kylo swore, igniting his lightsaber and turning back to the restrained Commandant, delighted at the fear he saw in those eyes. “Let this be a message to all here. General Hux is a loyal member of the First Order and the Left Hand of the Supreme Leader. Any who seek to remove him from his position will meet with a similar fate.”

Hux watched in what seemed like slow motion as Kylo raised his lightsaber high before bringing it down in a vicious slash, neatly separating Commandant Brendol Hux’s head from his body. He saw the body fall to the floor as Kylo released his Force hold before stalking over and picking up the head by its previously perfectly styled hair. Kylo made his way over to him, and then suddenly kneeled before him, raising his father’s head up in offering.

“You asked for his head and I have provided it. I am as much your monster as I am Snoke’s,” Kylo said as softly as he could through the helmet.

If anyone had any doubt about their relationship before, they certainly didn’t any longer. Hux had been wanting to give Kylo more of the public affection he had been craving and his actions certainly warranted some form of reward. He figured maybe this would be the perfect time to give this public affection a try.

Leaning down to meet Kylo, Hux gave a tiny smile right before he pressed his lips to that ugly black mask leaving a soft, lingering kiss before he pulled back and straightened up.

“Dispose of the mess you made and report this to Snoke. I must talk to the Board of Admirals. Come find me when Snoke has finished with you.” Hux ordered.

“Don’t think I will be this agreeable all the time,” Kylo said as he stood.

“I could only dream. Now, go. I don’t wish to be kept waiting later.” Hux smirked.

“As you wish.” Kylo laughed, using the Force to lift the body and drag it along behind him as he made his way from the bridge.

“Alright, return to work everyone. The show is obviously over and extra pay to those who keep their mouth shut about the Commandant's death,” Hux snapped, pleased to see all eyes return to their work at once.

“Mitaka, you have the bridge. I will be in a meeting with the Admirals. Comm me if there are any problems,” Hux said as he headed towards his office. First, he had to deal with whatever fallout this would bring, but he found he was not overly concerned about what the Admirals would say about his father’s death. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt free; as if a dark and heavy weight had been lifted from around his neck. Kylo had made sure his father could no longer hurt him and everything he had worked so hard for in his life. 

Maybe it was time to give Kylo the same kind of freedom that he had given Hux and remove the weight named Snoke from around his neck. After all, it was the least he could do for the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this a bit darker in nature than the first part of the series and while that was not where I planned to take this fic when I started it, I rather like how it turned out. For those of you concerned about the tags I assure neither Kylo or Hux are abusive towards each other in anyway, the child abuse is only briefly implied and the current is nothing overly graphic in the physical aspect but the emotional/physiological is scattered through out. Hux's father is a piece of work and does not think very highly of his son and is sure to point that out... often. So if this is not your cup o tea please turn back.
> 
> Anyway interested in chatting or tossing a prompt or two my way come say hi to me on tumblr, I promise I don't bite only the characters do.
> 
> Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
